The Fractured Key: Terra's Story
by Greatwestern1522
Summary: Before Sora, Riku and Kairi, there was Aqua, Terra and Ventus. Everything will lead back to the beginning. Discontinued


Five years ago, a then 15 year old Terra was leaning against a balcony and the doors were pushed open as his master and an elderly man he had rarely seen walked through while carrying an unconscious girl. Terra was both horrified and intrigued at the scene as he silently watched from above.

Several years later, a now 20 year old Terra was lying on his bed when the doors let out an ominous creak that awoke Aqua and Eraqus as they were forced open. This got Terra's attention and he left his bedroom to investigate the source of the noise. When Terra walked past a balcony, he paused when he noticed Aqua walking through the doors.

"Now something is definitely up," Terra muttered to himself and followed after her.

He headed down a staircase and walked through the doors as well in order to see what Aqua was up to. After following Aqua for a while, Terra stopped when he noticed her peering down at a sleeping Ventus which caused her to jolt awake in surprise. After watching with interest for a couple minutes, he started walking towards them.

"Gimme a break Aqua," Ventus grumbled and she laughed again.

"Ven, you hopeless sleepyhead," she said in an amused manner. "You know you should have at least brought a blanket."

"But- did I dream that place up? It really felt like I'd been there before… looking up at the stars…"

"But you've always lived here with us," Aqua told her.

"Yeah… I know," Ventus replied and smiled at her. Aqua and Ventus then sat down on the edge of the cliff.

"Hey Aqua."

"Hm?" she inquired.

"You ever wonder what stars are? Where light comes from?"

"Hmm… Well they say"

"That every star up there is another world," Terra said. Aqua and Ventus both looked over their shoulders to see him standing there.

"Terra."

"Yep, hard to believe there are so many worlds out there besides our own," Terra told them.

"The light is their hearts, and it's shining down on us like a million lanterns."

"What? I don't get it," Ventus said in confusion.

"In other words, they're just like you Ven."

"What does that mean?"

"You'll find out someday. I'm sure," Terra replied.

"I wanna know now!" Ventus demanded.

"You're too young to know now."

"Quit treating me like a kid!"

Aqua watched the whole scene with amusement until she couldn't hold it in anymore and laughed.

"Hey, what are you laughing at?" Terra asked.

"I can't help it. You two would make the weirdest siblings." Ventus and Terra gave her weird looks before they started laughing as well. Then, Aqua remembered something and she got up.

"Oh yeah. Terra, you and I have our Mark of Mastery exams tomorrow. I made us good luck charms." She tossed the orange charm to Terra. "Here," she said and tossed the green charm to Ventus.

"I get one too?"

"Of course, one for each of us. I even made a white one for Master Eraqus," Aqua told them and grabbed a white charm from around her neck.

"Somewhere out there, there's this tree with star-shaped fruit… And the fruit represents an unbreakable connection. So as long as you and your friends carry good luck charms shaped like it. Nothing can ever drive you apart," Aqua told them as she held out her right hand and looked at her blue charm. You'll always find your way back to each other."

"Technically, I think you're supposed to make them with seashells. But I did the best with what I had."

"Oy, sometimes you are such a girl."

"Hey! What do you mean, sometimes?"

"So this isn't a real good luck charm?"

"Well, that remains to be seen. But I did work a little magic on it."

"Really? What?"

"An unbreakable connection," Aqua replied and raised her blue charm into the air.

"Well, tomorrow's the exam. Anyone wanna spar?"

"I can take you," Ventus retorted confidently and summoned Wayward Wind.

"Don't count me out," Aqua said and summoned Rainfell as Terra summoned Earthshaker. Ventus felt excitement swell up inside her at the thought of being able to fight both Aqua and Terra, even if they were leagues above her in terms of skill. After the three way spar began, Ventus noticed they were trying to go easy on her and she grew irritated.

"Quit going easy on me! Neither of you are going to win unless both of you stay on the offensive."

"Have it your way Ven." Aqua sent bolts of lightning at Ventus while Terra summoned a big chunk of earth and it ripped through the ground as it headed towards her. Ventus summoned a barrier to deflect the lightning and dashed out of the way before the chunk of earth could hit her.

While Ventus was distracted by Aqua sending fire magic at her, Terra took this opportunity and summoned a gather orb that lifted Ventus into the air. She struggled in vain against the orb until she noticed Terra smirking in triumph. Ventus mock glared at him and the orb vanished, which caused Ventus to fall to the ground below.

Thinking quickly, she summoned a gentle breeze to slow her fall and she started walking towards them with a weary smile on her face. Like Aqua, Terra was also concerned. But he relaxed when Ventus assured him that she was okay.

"Not bad Ven, you're improving." Aqua complimented and Ventus gave off an embarrassed smile while scratching her head sheepishly.

"Hey, we're gonna head back." Terra said and Ventus turned to look at him.

"Yeah, me too!"

The three of us can never be split apart." Terra said to himself as he looked up at the stars. As he walked back to the castle with Aqua and Ventus, Terra sensed that this would be the last night he spent beneath the same stars with them.

Master Eraqus watched from the window as they headed back inside and smiled to himself when he noticed the white charm that Aqua had in her grasp before he retired to his chambers for the night.

In a tower that was worlds away from the Land of Departure, Yen Sid was deep in thought when the door creaked open and he noticed Mickey walking in.

"Mickey, I trust you are well rested after a good nights sleep?" Yen Sid asked.

When Mickey nodded, Yen Sid began speaking.

"I am glad you are here Mickey, I sensed a disturbing shift in the balance of light of darkness. It's almost as if someone is trying to make the darkness stronger than the light." Then, a horrifying thought dawned on him and he grimaced.

"Xehanort, you never could let the idea of recreating the X-Blade go even when you were training alongside me and Eraqus to become Keyblade Masters. Would you really recreate an ancient weapon that causes nothing but destruction and destroy the balance of light and darkness?" Mickey was confused by this and his curiosity got the better of him.

"Gosh, I don't know much about what this X-Blade is but it sure sounds dangerous." Mickey said and instantly regretted speaking when Yen Sid's attention was focused on him.

"You are correct in your assumption Mickey, I trust you are familiar with the Keyblade War?"

"Well gosh, you were telling the story to me, Oswald and Mortimer the other day."

"And how did the story go Mickey?" Yen Sid asked.

Mickey cleared his throat and began speaking.

"A long time ago, the X-Blade was responsible for keeping Kingdom Hearts safe. Keyblades designed in the image of the X-Blade were forged and Keyblade Wielders from all worlds flocked to the Keyblade Graveyard for the light within Kingdom Hearts."

"The X-Blade shattered into twenty pieces. Seven of the pieces were of light, and thirteen of the pieces were of darkness. As a result of this conflict which came to be known as the Keyblade War, the true Kingdom Hearts was consumed by the darkness."

"Indeed, that is how the legend goes, and some legends even claim that one of the foretellers started the Keyblade War. Of these six foretellers, only five of them have known names. Five of the six foretellers were in charge of a union."

"There was Invi, who was in charge of the Anguis union. Gula, who was in charge of the Leopardos union. Iri, who was in charge of the Unicornis union. Aced, who was in charge of the Ursus union. And then there was Ava, who was in charge of the Vulpes union. Regrettably, that is all I know regarding the unions and the Keyblade War."


End file.
